Amy
is a female character from the Yo-kai Watch series. She was the owner of Rudy, now known as Jibanyan before he was hit by a truck. Personality At first glance, judging from Jibanyan's recalls, Amy appears to be a heartless person who spoke ill of Rudy upon his death, referring to him as "loser" or "lame". In truth, she openly cared for her pet and enjoyed his company. It is revealed she was calling herself a loser out of blame for the tragic end of her dear cat. She was revealed to aspire to be a fashion designer, with this dream shared in secret with Rudy. Appearance Amy has short brown hair styled into two pigtails, dark brown eyes, and a fair skin tone. She wore a sailor fuku with a red ribbon, blue neck and a dark blue short. Due that she only appears in flashbacks and when Jibanyan travels to the past, nothing of her current appearance is known. She makes a cameo in the first game, but in a flashback. In the anime ''Yo-kai Watch'' (anime) In The Terrifying Intersection, she appears in Jibanyan's flashback when recalling the moment he died as Rudy. Upon his death, Amy only referred to him as a "lame cat" for dying by a simple truck crash. For the shame, Jibanyan chose to repress these memories. In Jibanyan's Secret, Jibanyan is sent back in time to be turned back into Rudy by Kin and Gin. He meets Amy after she has a heated argument with her parents due to Dismarelda's aura. Amy picks up her cat and goes to her room. A few days later, she takes Rudy on a walk and, lying in the grass, she tells him about her dream to become a fashion designer. It is not until the moment they walk into the intersection that the truth about her fate was revealed: she was destined to die early by the Grim Reaper Association - albeit begrudgingly. Just as Amy is about to be run over by a truck, Kin and Gin froze time and offer Rudy to avert his tragic fate by letting her die. Rudy refuses and pushes Amy off the road, sacrificing his own life to save hers. This is the moment in which her true feelings are revealed: she was calling herself lame instead of Rudy and burst into tears while embracing his corpse. The ascending Jibanyan, now knowing the truth, called to her and encouraged her to follow her dream. In EP214, Nathan "Nate" Adams finally meets Amy after Hailey Anne Thomas' Whapir made Nate aware of Jibanyan's memories. Yo-kai Watch! Amy reappears in YW021, where she now owns a pet dog who shares the same name as Rudy. Between Events During the events of M02, in the 2nd story, Jibanyan, Robonyan F, and Shogunyan are transported into the future and assist her with her fashion job. By the end of the segment, it is revealed she is able to see Yo-kai and she reunites with Jibanyan. The two go on a bike ride, reminiscing on the days when Jibanyan was Rudy. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime In SS011, Amy is seen again, now an adult in her 40s, finally a designer, and with a daughter named Miho. After Miho is saved by Jibanyan, he reunites her with her mother, who in turn recognizes him as Rudy. This makes Jibanyan recall his lost memories of her, and briefly reverts him to his form from 30 years ago. After the reunion, Amy and Jibanyan go ride her bicycle together, just like old times, despite Shadowside Jibanyan's huge size. In the games Yo-kai Watch 2 Amy makes a brief appearance in Yo-kai Watch 2, in the Key Request Jibanyan's Secret. The Request's plot is similar to the anime episode of the same name. Yo-kai Watch 3 Amy returns in Yo-kai Watch 3, this time appearing in person, having filed a request for Hailey and Usapyon's detective agency in the Quest A Girl's Gotta Have Dreams. Amy has begun her fashion designing in earnest and has entered a contest for experience, but has hit a creative block. She requests Hailey model for her in hopes that having a muse will inspire her, though the idea proves fruitless. Hailey seeks out the help of a top fashion designer Yo-kai and has them inspirit her client. Amy manages to design a bold outfit for the contest but ultimately loses. Despite the loss, Amy thanks Hailey for helping her realize that she should have fun while designing, and also hints that she knew she was being inspirited. Relationships Jibanyan/Rudy Amy's most significant relationship was no doubt, Rudy. While Jibanyan recalled being considered "lame" for dying in front of her, Amy cared for him very much and enjoyed his company very greatly. Furthermore, she truly lamented his death, calling herself lame for allowing Rudy to be hurt, and was reduced to tears by what happened to him. Later on in the future, Jibanyan does whatever he can try to help Amy with her dreams. Despite Amy's initial frustration at Jibanyan, she is grateful for his help. In Yo-kai Watch Shadowside. Amy met Jibanyan in his shadowside form after he rescued her daughter, Miho. Amy's Parents Little is known about Amy's relationship with her parents. Nathan Adams Robonyan (as Robonyan F) Robonyan F meets Amy in M02 while helping Jibanyan assist in her work. Shogunyan Shogunyan meets Amy in M02, while helping Jibanyan to assist in her work. In other languages *Spanish: Alba *French: Amée *German: Amy *Italian: Amy *Portuguese: *Russian: Эми *Korean: 에미 Emmy *Chinese: *Thai: *Arabic: de: Category:Female Characters Category:Humans